The present invention generally relates to a vehicle window-mounted umbrella holder. More specifically, the present invention relates to an umbrella holder adapted to be removable from a vehicle window.
When a person is carrying an umbrella in one hand and an article or child in the other hand, getting into the interior of a vehicle is difficult because both hands are in use. The person may either set the article or child down or set the umbrella down before having access to the vehicle. By doing this, either the article or the user may get wet.
As can be seen, there is a need for a holder for supporting an umbrella over an open vehicle door, by attaching the holder to the vehicle window, to cover the space between the open vehicle door and the vehicle itself, to protect the user, and simultaneously to permit the user to load or unload the vehicle without exposing the user to the inclement weather, either himself or the articles or child to be loaded or unloaded.